


Knight And Day

by thorns_on_roses



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mind Control, Mind Palace, Platonic Relationships, Sorry Not Sorry, basically Deceit can only speak lies, did I mention a lot of angst?, oh also Deceit is in this, so keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorns_on_roses/pseuds/thorns_on_roses
Summary: Of course, every good fairy tale must start with a 'Once Upon A Time.'A knight of a loyal kingdom wants nothing more, but to be praised like he was a king.What if that knight got what he asked for more deceptive than he anticipated?Inspired by the animatic by: thepastelpeach on Youtube: [Ready As I'll Ever Be]- Sander Sides Animatic.They made the gist of this story, and I always felt it was sort of unfinished since they didn't say how it ended. So, adding more detail of before and after the climax, which the animatic takes place, I hope you enjoy!( I suck at summaries, I'll get better ;-; )





	1. ~One~

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Ready As I'll Ever Be] Sander Sides Animatic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/377106) by thepastelpeach. 



The Kingdom of the Mind Palace was a peaceful colony, with beautiful scenery and stable economy lifestyles.

It's a piece of art, with its remarkable, fantasy features that lay on the beautiful land. With trees loosely surrounding the kingdom with its mighty branches of protection, and the sun gleaming its face on the soft grass on the surface. 

It was undoubtedly the best day to start Thomas's coronation. 

\---

"Come on, kiddo, at least put on this cool chain thingy that I made!" Patton, a part of Thomas’s trusted staff, stood there with a bold, little golden chain to complete the already heavy attire. 

“Um, Pat, I already have the gold designs and the fur cape, why do I need that?” Thomas looked at his complexion to see stiff clothing and the accessories scattered throughout his outfit. Suddenly Thomas’s royal advisor walked in front of him, staring at his composure, 

“Your majesty, you need to eradicate any profound useless words off of your local vocabulary.” The advisor logically scolded, who goes by the name Logan, adjusting his glasses to see Thomas in his true glory. Patton did a hearty laugh, 

“Don’t worry, kiddo, you can say anything to us.” Patton carefully put the chain over Thomas’s shoulder and adjusted the wrinkles that were present. Suddenly, a voice pierced through the banter going on in the room,

“So many people are going to see you, on a horse that I have to tend to, what are they going to think? To see a new king with a low-life that you found on the streets?” All eyes went on an individual, sitting by and not shocked at the surprised looks that came onto their faces. Patton was the first to call out,

“Now Virgil, we agreed to not talk bad about one another, and we certainly made sure you won’t talked bad about yourself. Or I’ll physically fight you.” Thomas carefully turned his body to Patton,

“I don’t think that’ll help, Patton…” Logan then began to cut it with a knowing tone, 

“Also, in my knowledge, you don’t have any fighting experience during this main sequence of your life.” Patton then had a mischievous smirk that painted his features brightly, 

“You can say that my chances are-” Logan’s mouth was shaped to stop him, but was too slow, “infinitesimal.” The joke was a mistake gag that Patton will probably never let go, making Logan question the meaning of life. Virgil’s mouth shot up to shape a quick smile to see the aggravated Logan, which is an improvement to the others, making them happy they got him to smile openly.  
Patton picked at the golden chain hanging off Thomas’s shoulder, then spoke, 

“Though kiddo, if you do talk bad about yourself, then I’ll get Roman to fight you instead.” The humor was still in the atmosphere, giving Thomas a more light feeling for the event that is going to happen that may change history. 

“Yes, where is that fantasy enthusiastic? The coronation is about to start in 18 minutes and 6 seconds.” On cue, there was a quick, firm knock on the wood doors. 

“Oh um, come in!” Logan facepalmed, seeing how Thomas’s anxiety and nervousness are catching up to him now, ignoring the advice he gave earlier. Through the doors, came Thomas’s most trusted knight, Roman. 

“Ah, knew you all will still be here, my friends!” Roman inspected at the glamorous clothing that Patton put on together since he always kept traditional clothing from the past generations. “It seems… too white and gold. Not that it’s not a great color combination, but it seems a little basic.” Patton’s smile still held its place while he looked over his work again,

“I think you’re right, Romano-”

“Don’t call me Romano,”

“But this is what they had back then, the only thing different is maybe a dark gray cloak. Or- Oooh, maybe the kiddo can wear his favorite red shirt with the star!” Logan’s face twisted up in displeasure, 

“That dusty garment? Today is a celebration between the new king and the village, not him turning nine again.” Virgil rolled his eyes,

“I don’t even know if you washed it or not. Also, it may make people think you’re a joke.” Thomas turned pale at the idea of failing his people, making him sweat even more in the hot uniform. Roman sighed,

“Now now, Mr. Sunshine, Patton gave me a dollar worth of units to make sure you never talk bad about yourself. Also, I might have the perfect thing.” Roman came up to Thomas, already taking off his beautiful, crimson red sash to put on Thomas. Thomas already took a step back, 

“Roman, that’s your favorite thing about… well, your whole look!” Roman smiled, still handing it to him generously. 

“A trusty knight always helps his king, whatever it takes.” Soon Patton already took hold of the cloth like it is fragile glass, and carefully draped it over Thomas. The red stood out, contrasting against the bland white and gold. Logan seemed impressed about the look, when suddenly he sneaked a peek at his pocket watch, eyes widening. 

“Alright, mushy feelings over, inauguration is about to start. Virgil, get the horses ready, Patton, go ahead to make sure all adjustments are ready to go.” Thomas winced, knowing how he procrastinated from making the final choices about where goes where in the ceremony. “Roman, escort the king to his chariot.” Roman bowed, opening the door for his king.

“How about you, Logan?” Patton looked at the advisor, packing the extra accessories that weren’t needed. Logan adjusted his glasses,

“I’ll be discussing with the priest, then triple-checking to make sure everything is fit to go well accordingly.” Thomas smiled, 

 

“Oh, I’m so glad you guys supported me this long.” Virgil looked back at him with a glint in his eyes that quickly faded into a smile, while Patton was overwhelmed with joy at the statement.

“Oh kiddo, of course! There are so much happiness and joy in your life, and we’re so glad that we’re part of it.” Thomas chuckled and smiled, 

“Thanks, for all of you getting me this far.” 

“Just one step after the other, kiddo. I’m rootin’ for ya.” Thomas nodded, going through the wooden doors to claim the throne. 

\---

The coronation started, with the Royal Knights, led by Roman, marching the streets toward the designated spot. The chariot rolled on the pavement where it got the more praise from the people. Virgil, who was driving the chariot, was making no eye contact. Trying to make Thomas the one that should get the spotlight and excitement. Patton was with him, giving him support while Thomas waved at his people. 

After the chariot ride, Thomas was escorted to a balcony looking down to his people. While standing up there, and seeing Patton, Logan, and Virgil down there, Thomas already didn’t like the platform. 

Thomas wanted them to be here, to share this fantastic opportunity with him. At least... he has Roman by his side… With Thomas looking at Roman, he noticed how Roman was looking down and observing all of the citizens, having a daydreaming look once or twice. 

Suddenly, trumpets sounded with the cheers more louder than before. The priest came outside with a soft cushion, holding the heirloom of the royal family. 

“Citizens of the Mind Palace, I come to you with hope and serenity for this holy land. With generation after generation, imagination and dreams shall take refuge with great honor bestowing our new king. With his sacred prosperities and divine wishes to grant us, I present to you, King Thomas of the Mind Palace!” Thomas already felt the weight crash down on him, taking in deep breaths to calm down. Roman stayed put, stiff and robust like a knight should be, but it didn’t help Thomas. 

He felt safe in the changing room with all his friends, but now it just got real. Reality is now taking control, and it’s changing Thomas’s life in a millisecond. 

“Your majesty, it’s time for you to hold the scepter.” The choir in the distance still didn’t help his situation, but he now had people to watch over. 

It’s not just about him now…

His shaky hands loomed over the heirloom, shining in broad daylight with glittery passion. He then gripped his hand, mind racing 60 miles per minute. Bracing himself for something dramatic will happen as it happens in a fairytale. But this is unlike any fairy tale…

It’s real. Real like the shuddering cold surface of the scepter, making him want to drop it and go back into Patton’s arms of warmth, Logan’s words of encouragement, Virgil’s genuine smiles, Roman’s immense strength that can vanquish any beast. 

But he can’t... They can’t destroy his anxiety or worries, and his inner demons.

Picking it up, he faced the crowd with a fake smile.

“All hail, the new ruler of the Mind Palace, King Thomas!” 

Thomas just hopes that his promise of keeping his people safe isn’t fake, too...


	2. ~Two~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't trust strangers...

“Your majest-” 

“You don’t have to call me that, Roman… Just Thomas would be fine.” Thomas sat on his throne with his hand rubbing his temples. Roman’s eyebrows scrunched together with an obvious, conflicted look. 

“But your majesty, it’s crucial for us knights to address our kings like this.” Thomas sighed,

“Roman, I don’t call you like you’re just some knight or just a person below me. You’re my friend and always have been. I don’t want you to think of me differently because…” He motioned to himself, “of this…” 

Roman was confused, to be honest. Wasn’t it wonderful to be called a king with no bounds; and to savor the glorious compliments of the people? To bathe in your ego without any worries, and just let your imagination fly? That was his entire dream, to be a ruler and savior to people. 

“But your majesty-” 

“Roman, please… not now.” The order made Roman shut up. Bowing his head, and respecting the choice with understanding. A knight follows orders.

And a king gives the orders. 

Closing the door behind him, he basked in the sunlight creeping from the big windows.

He wanted to give orders… wanted to be king. What did he get instead? A lousy reputation of a knight among thousands. 

But he knew he couldn’t blame Thomas. He doesn’t have any ill intentions, and… Thomas is his friend…

Although, the heroic fantasy of damsels feeding you grapes and you sitting on your throne with an almighty grin… 

No, Roman has to stay healthy for Thomas. Has to… needs to be there as a knight in shining armor.

But he knew deep down he wanted to be a king with a shining crown and throne.

\---

Virgil was in the stables, cleaning the horses. Patton was also helping and feeding the animals, giving compliments to each one for encouragement. 

“You can do it, Steven. Awww, look Virge!” Virgil looked back to see the horse, named Steven, eating the oats off Patton’s hands. Brushing the last dirt speck from the horse’s fur, he stood up and grabbed the bucket with water. The horse’s pale beige coat complimented it’s curly dark brown mane and tail, giving the horse a cute posture. Looking at the horse’s eyes, he can only imagine bright stars shining the horse while it showed it’s happiness for the meal. While cleaning another horse’s body, Patton spoke,

“You know, Virgil… I wish you can live in the castle with us; it just seems the stables doesn’t seem the place for you.” Virgil turned to him with opened eyes, observing any emotion that showed signals of jokes or lies. 

“I-I mean… Sure, I would love to. But I’m just… ya know, an emo nightmare like Roman says.” Virgil shrugged, pulling the reins to lead the horse to the stall. Patton still had a conflicting look on his face, 

“You know we care about you, right?” Virgil hummed, then did a small jokingly smile.

“Nah.” Patton shook with happiness, literally going up and down from seeing Virgil’s expressions turn more positive. 

“Then I’ll tie you up and force you to see all of us doing nice things for you, I’ll even force Roman to cut you some slack over nicknames.” Virgil thought of the possibilities, not even doubting Patton for doing it for him. 

“Alright, then. You win.” Patton smirked at his victory, continuing to care for the animals. It was a moment of silence between them, but Virgil cherished it. He knew he can depend on them, though past mistakes and regrets made him a little paranoid. 

“Patton? Why are you here? You’re supposed to accompany Thomas and assist with his teachings.” Suddenly, Logan was there. Hair slightly matted by the humid air, and quiet, heavy breaths of air from walking all the way here. Patton sighed and petted Steven like a makeshift goodbye. Virgil slumped his shoulders, knowing how Patton loves animals. 

“Hey, Patton…? Maybe you should take Steven to go back to the castle, it a little long for a walk and Steven needs exercise anyway.” Steven huffed, almost like he was replying at his statement. Though, Patton? He was basically jumping all over the stables, then suddenly was begging on his knees towards Logan.

“Please, Logan? Pleaseeeee? I promise I’ll take him back before the day, and not allow it to cause any trouble.” Logan looked conflicted, then sighed when Patton’s lower lip started quivering. 

“Alright, Patton. You can ride on the domesticated, hoofed mammal, named… Steve… n?” Logan struggled with the name, already looking uncomfortable at the beady eyes of the stallion. Patton rolled his eyes playfully,

“It’s a horse, Logan. And Steven’s not going to bite, right Steven?” Steven neighed, like he was agreeing. Logan only relaxed a little, making Virgil smirk at his obvious confine towards the harmless animal. Virgil coughed, gaining the attention of the two men and horse. 

“Did you forget something? You gotta go, before Thomas worries where you two have been.” Patton squealed in excitement while attaching the saddle and gently getting on with ease. Virgil went over to them and started putting on the reins. Logan scoffed,

“That’s another issue, he never stops worrying! I mean, you are fully aware that the person you care about is going to get some eggs, and Thomas is basically thinking the whole building is going to fall on them.” Virgil shivered at the reminder of his recent panic attack, about two hours after the coronation. Patton’s hearty laugh brought him back to reality, 

“Well, what can I say, kiddo? He just cares about us too much!” Logan’s eyebrows furrowed at Patton, like he’s trying to calculate an equation that made Patton’s statement more understandable. Steven neighed at the constant wait of not getting out of the stable, making Virgil jump from the sudden noise. Patton brushed his fingers through the horse’s mane, trying to soothe it while Virgil continued attaching and tightening the reins. After he was done, Virgil let out a huff,

“Alright, you’re all set now. Can you tell Thomas ‘sup?’ for me?” Patton latched onto the reins, being careful with the harness. He looked at me,

“Why can’t you come with? You know you’ll be welcome.” Virgil shook his head, knowing that he was needed here to do his job. 

“Sorry, Pat. No can do, I have to do my job and who knows what will happen when townsfolk sees a lowlife like me on a royal horse?” Virgil reasoned, making Patton get disappointed at the realism of the situation. Logan piped in, 

“If the townspeople noticed you, they'd probably believe you either seized Patton or the... horse, and I don’t think heading to the castle will be very appealing to those who have this mindset.” Patton only frowned more at this comment, making Virgil feel sorry for the guy who just wanted to help. Then suddenly he brightened up while catching Logan in his eyes, 

“Logan, how about you come with me? You must be tired from coming all the way over here, why don’t you come with me?” Logan stepped back in shock, 

“Come with you? On… that? It’s probably not sanitary, and probably will make me tumble off.” Virgil did a little smile, looking over at the argument that lasted about 5 minutes. Until Patton just grabbed Logan’s hand and pulled him up on the saddle, making him yelp in surprise and hold onto the other man like it’s his lifeline. 

“See ya, later Virge! We’ll tell Thomas; you’re okay!” Then they were off, hearing the loud cries of fear from Logan made Virgil chuckle. 

“Hey, goth kid! Quit stalling, get back to work!” Virgil groaned at the voice of his boss, taking the broom and sweeping hay back to the stalls.

Already missing Patton and Logan, he quickly did his chores with their moments playing in repeat in his head. 

And he did them with a rare, genuine smile. 

\---

The horse ride was unbearable. Logan kept clutching Patton’s shirt and screamed for him to slow down or stop, which only made him laugh and did stunts. Jumping fallen trees and striding through the tall grass with such speed made Logan want to throw up right then and there. Before he knew it, they stopped and was met with the looming castle of the Mind Palace.

Logan held on the saddle for dear life, until Patton was there to pry him off with reassuring words of encouragement. These words made Steven calm and lower himself so Logan can finally get off. Still shaking, he slightly brushed his attire to clean himself off from dirt. Then tried to calm down, slowing his breaths and glaring at Patton. Patton, however, was unfazed at the exchange, only giving him a smile. 

“Patton.” Patton perked up, 

“Yes, what do you want?” 

“You know what I want.” Logan said annoyingly, picking off stray leaves from his hair. Patton hummed, 

“A puppy?” 

“No.”

“A kitty?” 

“No.” 

“Good, because I’m allergic.” Logan looked at him confused, knowing how Patton loves cats. Though he continued, “A horse?” 

“Oh, please no.” Patton kept thinking until Logan started talking,

“Patton, just let me change and-” Patton gasped and smiled at him, making a little motion with his hips.

“You want me to tell you that you’re my hero!” Logan’s cheeks bloomed red with embarrassment until he rubbed his temples. 

“We get it… You’re adorable.” Patton awed at my statement and continued having his happy aura through the enormous, echoing halls of the palace. Hearing ruckus in a nearby room, we both realize Thomas’s distressed voice. 

“Roman, they’ve been gone for an hour! This was a quick trip, wasn’t it? Did something attacked them? Did someone hurt them? Did s-” The sentence stopped when Logan and Patton came in, reducing the tense anxiety that was in the room. “Logan…!? Patton?! Why are you so late!?” Logan adjusted his complexion, wrinkled up from the recent events. 

“We were… having a conversation with Virgil that got out of hand, along with some resistance to… a minor setback.” Thomas grew more nervous, 

“What… minor setback?” Patton gasped, 

“Logan! Steven is NOT a ‘minor setback.’ He’s sweet, and good, and pure, and happy, and wholesome, and sweet, and lovely, and running things to say.” Patton swayed side to side, like enjoying a peaceful memory. Though Logan couldn’t help but disagree, since ‘Steven’ is such a… childish name! Thomas could’ve picked any name from the whole entire universe… Instead, he picked a name that doesn’t even hold any imagination or moral. Thomas just named it like that because, “He looks like a total gem.” Logan swears Thomas got this name from those mindless shows that people perform. 

“Wait… Mr. No Fun over here doesn’t like horses?” Roman gaped at the idea, Logan shamefully looked away, not wanting to give away any emotion. 

“Oh, you should’ve seen him, Ro! He hung onto me like I was a teddy bear.” Roman laughed, with Thomas joining him after thinking of the ridiculous image. Logan’s face showed different shades of red, which it made the jam that the Crofter’s family produces jealous.

“So you talked to Virgil? What did he say?” Thomas asked, adjusting his crown that was slowly slipping after laughing. Logan put up his glasses, but still refused to look at them. 

“He simply stated to tell you the words, ‘Sup.’ Nothing else, though it’s not surprising.” Thomas shrugged at the response, agreeing how it wasn’t surprising. Though it was an improvement than the first few days they met Virgil. 

\--- 

“Come on, Patton!” Thomas, a teenager, roamed the streets with obvious wonder at the goods everyone is selling. Patton came up behind him, clearly showing the same happiness that he and Thomas were allowed to play with each other. 

Being a prince, everyone greeted them with such praise that made Thomas feel proud. Patton didn’t mind the confused glances that people gave him when he walked with the heir to the throne; he just cared about Thomas with a caring attitude. 

“Now, Thomas. What do you want?” They had a bit of money that Thomas’s brother loaned him, giving them full freedom of what they could get. 

“Pat! Look!” They saw the bakery, filled with delicious treats of various types. Patton looked like he might have fainted right then and there, though he stood with excitement flowing through his blood. 

Going into the bakery, they took no remorse for the different delights on the shelves, taking a few loaves of bread just in case they wanted a snack. Getting out the store, they were surrounded by music, laughter, and food. 

Almost everything was perfect. 

Key word… almost.

“Hey! Get back here, ya rodent!” Thomas’s head shot up, icing glazed his chin but he caught a glimpse of a person stealing a piece of food from one of the stands. The man chased him, leaving Patton and Thomas registering what they just saw. 

“Pat… W- We got to help that man!” Patton looked at him with shock, 

“Why?” Thomas looked his emblem on his chest, 

“I’m going to be king, I need to protect my people!” Patton shifted back and forth on his feet with a clear conflict of the situation, until he agreed. Running towards the alleyway we saw the person and man disappear off too, we saw the man with a buttered baguette grumbling, “lowlifes…” under his breath. 

The man paid no attention to the boys, so they continued down the alleyway with curiosity, until they heard soft cries of anguish. The quiet, but noticeable wails were painful to listen, making Thomas feel anxious and sad at the sound. Turning the corner, Thomas and Patton saw a kid, no younger than they were. The kid had torn rags for clothes, with sunken cheeks, giving the perfect interpretation of a skeleton with the dead eyes. Patton gasped at the sight of the broken child, making him jump up in surprise.

“P-Please! D-Don’t… hurt m-me.” The broken sentences, tied with the wet tears, left Patton starting to tear up at the state of the child with his oversized heart. Thomas then spoke,

“We’re not going to hurt you, we just saw you stole something from the man.” The kid shivered, going more closer to the wall. 

“I-I’m s-sorry… I w-won’t st-steal ever aga… again.” The child tears kept leaving traces through the dust on his dirtied face. Patton looked like he wanted to hug him, but decided now wasn’t the time.

“Why did you steal? Don’t you have food or money?” The child shook his head, 

“Homeless…” That’s when the perfect world of Thomas shattered, seeing the true horror that can happen inside the Mind Palace’s town. Patton reached through his bag and grabbed a loaf of bread, 

“Hey um… We can get you some food if you want.” The child’s eyes widen like the size of saucers, giving the shared piece of food with a shock glance. The child looked back at Patton, to Thomas, then the bread, until finally his shaking hands grabbed the food and gently nibbled on it. 

“What’s your name?” The child silently ate the bread, shaking his head to tell his name. Thomas huffed in annoyance, “Well then, my name is Thomas Sanders! And this is my good friend Patton!” The kid’s eyes widen once more and dropped the bread, looking at Thomas with fear. 

“Y-You’re… the p-prince.” Thomas suddenly came into realization, remembering how a lowlife and a higher class differs in comparison. Though, he shook his head, 

“I’m not going to be stereotypical, I’m going to set things right when I’m king. I’ll make sure all of the kids like you find a home and a family… I promise.” The kid looked at Thomas’s face, looking like he’s trying to find a hidden emotion behind all the generosity. Patton then placed a gentle hand on the kid’s shoulder, making him tense up. 

“Let’s get you to the castle, we’ll clean you up and snuggle you with so many blankets!” Thomas saw how uncomfortable the kid was, and noticed how the kid looks like he’s going to sleep. 

“Patton, he’s going to sleep. Let’s bring him on the carriage and bring him to your home.” Patton’s face turn into one of uncertainty, 

“Are you sure? I didn’t really clean my room recently…” Thomas rolled his eyes,

“It’ll be perfect, now let’s drop this ball of anxiety into a bed. He earns it.” 

That day, Thomas finally had a goal while he inches closer to being king.  
And that little kid… actually had a good dream for once, and more shall follow.

\---

“Thomas? Kiddo? Kind of spaced out there.” Thomas went back into reality, finally feeling the same burden of king and the eyes of his friends. He heard Logan mumbling something about, “he should take astronomy then…” Though Thomas just shrugged it off, 

“Just… thinking of the old days, where I was carefree and… well, outside a kid.” Logan furrowed at the idea, 

“That time was dreadful, with you hoarding your notes that you don’t even look back on, or failed romances.” Thomas winced at the reminders, already making Logan trail off in sudden realization at his comment. “My king… I … deeply apologize for my unnecessary remark.” Thomas then snapped,

“I don’t want to be king! Alright? I want things to happen like it used to be! Spending time with you guys, having moments, learning new things. Those were good times. But now I’m grown up, I… have to grow up… I have to do this to my people.” The others stepped back at the sudden outburst, “But I don’t want to leave you guys…” Patton teared up at the heartfelt moment, Logan looked down in shame, and Roman had pity… but also confusion? 

“Your Maj… Thomas?” Thomas sighed in defeat,

“Yes, Roman?” Roman opened his mouth to say something until he noticed the tired eyes of Thomas.

“T-There’s… Nothing that you need to worry about, sire. Just a little errand, very tiny.” Thomas sighed, and then began walking out of the room, though Roman caught his sleeve. With Thomas jerked back, Roman quickly let go in respect and bowed his head. 

“I’m sorry, but this isn’t worth your time. I’ll take your place, though you need some time to rest. Knight’s orders.” Thomas chuckled until he agreed with Patton helping him towards his bedroom. Logan looked over at Roman with a look,

“Are you sure you don’t require assistance?” Roman quickly shook his head, making Logan sigh. With that, he went towards the desk full of paperwork, 

“Go on then, not going anywhere for awhile.” Logan started putting his feather in ink and wrote down on the papers, allowing Roman out of the room, unnoticed. Recalling Patton and Logan’s conversation earlier with Steven, he went outside and saw Steven’s reins tied and him eating the green grass. Untying the knot, he easily went on the horse that showed no resistance to the action. 

‘I guess I have to do this myself…’

Roman snapped the reins, already enjoying the wild wind in his hair. Smiling while going through the town, careful to not trample anyone and heading for the woods. Pulling the reins, he slowed his pace while looking over the Dark Forest that surrounded the town and palace.  
The tall trees, blocking the setting sun’s basking light, selfishly blocking the beautiful radiance. He slowly let Steven crept into the forest, already feeling the aura of uneasiness. The bushes clawed out, showing off thorns that doesn’t disappoint the sharpest sword. Branches weaved through the forest, connecting so vividly. The atmosphere was filled with a dark presence, that even if you go in one feet, you’ll feel like you’re in the heart of the woods. 

Roman gulped his fear, not wanting to chicken out and fail Thomas and the townspeople. He motioned Steven to go even deeper, making sure only to go one direction so he can easily turn around and get out. Though, the strategy didn’t give any comfort, for the forest making Roman have illusions in his mind thinking he’s going the wrong way. 

“This is what I get for going in the Dark Forest…” He mumbled under his breath, the horse huffed at him like he was responding with a sarcastic joke. Giving no mind to the trees around him, knowing how the tricks in his mind is making him hallucinate indescribable things in the corner of his eyes. He’s a knight… He’s supposed to be brave, romantic, and trustworthy. 

“WAS THAT A SPIDER?” Roman shrieked, staring at a spot in the ground that he thought the creepy, crawly death dealers roamed free. His outburst caused the horse to act riled up, already not comforted by the fact that they were deep inside a forest with the reputation of a person not returning. Trying to calm Steven down, he accidentally got his foot tangled, making him fall to the side and hang off. With the struggling continuing for some time, Roman finally got his foot free with much of his relief. Although, with no person or burden on the steed, Steven ran back to where they came, leaving Roman in the dust and dark. 

Speechless, he finally noticed how it somehow got darker when he was alone, even if the horse didn’t give any comfort and it certainly didn’t now. Roman continued, anxiety rising up to the point he was drowning himself with ‘what ifs.’ 

‘What if he ran out of food?’

‘What if he never sees the people he called family again?’ 

‘What if he never sees the sun again?” 

‘What if… he never becomes alike as he dreamed?’ 

These thoughts made Roman shudder with alarm, making him put his guard up. He must’ve walked for a long time… Thirty minutes? An hour? A day? 

He didn’t know… The sun’s (or moon’s) light was blocked by the canopy of dark branches with decorative dead leaves. Being sore, he sat down on a rock, hearing the occasional owl hoot or the ominous sound of a rustle from an unknown source. Being paranoid, Roman’s break was up, and he continued his search. 

‘Why am I here again?’ 

Roman smacked his head, knowing how his time here is messing with his head, so much that he’s starting to lose himself. He then heard a sound, definitely not from an animal… 

A scream. Loud and… almost forced? It was pained and full of fear, making Roman gain more stamina to help this figure in distress. Turning left and right, he tried following the continuous screams of this misfortunate person Roman is determined to save. Ignoring the pricks of sharp thorns, and tripping from stray roots, he pushed through brambles to reveal a figure laying on the ground. 

It looked like a frail man, looking at a terrifying beast that loomed over the clearing. Roman summoned his sword from his sheath and quickly ran in front of the man. 

“Don’t worry, sir! I’m here to help.” The man said nothing, but Roman felt a chill tun up his spine when he felt the man’s eyes on him. Ignoring the feeling, Roman observed the creature to see any weaknesses, seeing how the beast kept distance and circled it’s new challenger. The glossy, dark scales of the beast ran throughout its body that its shadow couldn’t compare the darkness. The beady, snake-eyed eyes gave the creature a definite feature, with uneasiness flowing in Roman’s veins. Teeth yellowing and sharp to strike a killing blow if it got to close. Roman was mesmerized, but he got into position and looked in confusion while the creature took a deep breath. 

Next thing Roman knew, he barely dodged fire that cleaved through the flammable brambles and branches. 

‘Alright… a dragon?’ Roman felt his stomach drop at the idea, knowing various stories of knights getting killed by these ferocious beasts. The only ones that survive are from fairy tales… 

And this is no fairy tale. 

Dodge. Strike. Dodge. Don’t die.

The repetitive moves made Roman gain fatigue over the obvious will power to parry the blocks and roll out the way when a deep breath of flames come his way. Roman occasionally kept his eye on the man, who stared at him with great interest. Then the dragon did something more unexpected… 

The “dragon’s” claws brought out a glass bottle with a purple liquid, swirling with beautiful auras of the shade of lavenders. It dropped the bottle to the ground and took a deep breath. Guarding himself, Roman backed away from the possible threat he has yet to understand. The creature breath brought flames that fired down mercilessly against the glass bottle, melting it and bubbling the mixture. All that was left, was a puddle of molten glass, now with a faint purple glow, along with charred ash around the scene. Roman observing the interesting scene unfolding, noticed how the dragon went to the mixture it created, and started to consume its creation. 

For some reason, Roman was scared to find out the outcome…

And quickly the “dragon-witch,” a name given by Roman himself, lashed out. Breathing out purple flames that left a void like feeling around Roman whenever he dodged. His fatigue is almost gaining the advantage of him, and slowing him down with his confidence struggling to keep him alive. Finally, he thought of Thomas…

The funny prince that gave him life, to begin with, the whole reason him and Virgil met in the first place. The literal glue that kept the group together, and will become the glue of a whole town. No doubt, he’ll be a great leader, and better yet, a king. 

Swing. Dodge.

Logan… 

The logical man that kept him keep his exaggerated remarks in check, and made a great team on figuring out what to do with the future. Despite the constant reminders of a boring teacher, he became the brains… the person people depend on to solve a hard problem. 

Parry. Thrust. Dodge. 

Patton… 

The literal heart of the whole family, and Thomas’s best friend. With his innocence giving the atmosphere a new life, they cared for the “dad-figure” that will always be in our hearts since they made it full in the first place. 

Dodge. Block. Swing. 

Virgil…

The emo nightmare that was against him during their childhood after meeting up, and the shadow of the group. But was his best friend. And throughout the whole time being together, it’s now tolerable, even better; they can rely on each other now. 

Roman gained new strength, thinking of his friends... no, family. He’ll live for them, and won’t let them down. 

He can’t let them down. 

Roman struck with incredible speed, along with more organized, strategic tactics that gained him getting a few hits on the creature. With time flying pass, the dragon witch finally gained enough injuries that it retreated, nursing it’s wounds to probably treat them later. The man gazed upon Roman with seeking eyes, giving Roman a smile. 

“I have no gratitude, old woman.” 

Roman was offended… 

He saved this man’s life. And he chose to insult him after nearly risking his life for him? 

The man noticed his look and gave a simple shake of the head. His piercing yellow eyes made Roman uncomfortable, but not as much as the smooth snake scales on the left side of the man’s face. The snake faced man looked at Roman, then spoke,

“L-Lies.” Roman looked at the man with a confused look, who looked like he was struggling with a cat on his tongue. Though something clicked in his mind, 

“You can only say lies?” The man nodded his head, making Roman sigh, knowing how confusing it’s going to be talking with this man. 

“The dark magic cursed me, forever freeing me always, to tell the truth.” Roman took a moment to decipher what the snake man said, 

“So… the dark magic trapped you always to say lies?” The cursed man nodded his head solemnly, making Roman pity the man. “Well then, never fear! I, Roman the knight of the Mind Palace, will do everything to free you from this burden!” The man’s eyes hold an unreadable emotion, but it wasn’t focused on by Roman. Roman bowed in a respectful position, unable to see the perk of the man’s mouth that was signifying a mischievous smirk. 

“What’s your least needed nightmare?” 

‘What’s your most wanted dream?’

Roman thought of an answer until he confessed, “I really want to be a king… like, a person to be praised of heroic deeds.” The man nodded in understanding, then smiled.

“You can’t help. Don’t come to the Light Forest every day. I won’t tell you the strengths of the angels lurking here so you can save them. 

‘I can help. Come to the Dark Forest every day. I will tell you the weaknesses of the monsters lurking here so you can slay them.’

And just like that, both men continued to talk, thinking of a plan to help Roman with his problem. Roman was quick to agree with the plan, and they even focus on different variables that can contradict their… “arrangement.” So they agreed that once Roman gets back, he’ll be a hero. Even though... Some of the man’s lies went over Roman’s head. 

It wasn’t his fault he didn’t think that the man can say half-truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this type of delay, and I assure you I'll try to post chapters earlier. Though finals were coming up and just recently I had a very bad fever and got a sinus infection. So with me being a sick potato for a portion of time, I tried writing as much as I can. 
> 
> So yeah, I did this chapter while I was sick, so please tell me if there are any mistakes or confusing bits in this chapter. Again, I deeply apologize for the wait, and I hope I'll see you in the next chapter. 
> 
> (Also, kudos to the people who just noticed this story, along with my family who took care of me when I felt worse in my condition.)
> 
> Again, I deeply apologize for the wait, and I hope I'll see you in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... just another writer in this platform to write another story about thepastelpeach's animatic. But I planned this for some time and wanted to do a story on Archive for some time now. So with that,
> 
> Pls Enjoy!~


End file.
